Starfleet
Star Fleet is the Exploratory and defensive arm of the newly formed United Federation of Planets. Headquartered on Earth and is commanded by Admiral Samuel Gardner. Each of the Founding members of the Federation have taken to a different leadership role in the new Star Fleet. It is known that some of the non-Human members are not happy with the more Human-centric aspects of the combined nature of this new Star Fleet. Even to the point of the boringly simple name. All space forces of the founding members along with the Human MACOs have been combined into a single unified force. Operational Divisions * Exploration: Humans/Centauri * Defense: Andorians/Humans * Operational Support: Tellerites * Research: Vulcan/Centauri * Medical: Denobulan * Administration: Human/Vulcan Breakdown This is the Species breakdown of Star Fleet at the end of 2165. * Humans: 37.9% * Vulcans: 16.6% * Andorians: 12.8% * Tellarite: 10.3% * Centaurians: 9.8% * Rigelian: 5.6% * Denobulan: 4.3 % * Other: 2.7% ** (Arkenite, Axanari, Bolaran, Caitian, Cordinite, Draylaxian, Ithenite, Saurian, Tiburon, Xyrillian , ect) Ranks The Federation Star Fleet Takes it ranks from Earth and the Uniforms are from a combination of Members Individual Militaries. Command Sciences/Medical Engineering/Operations Security Flag Officer Officers Warrants Enlisted Fleet Admiral Captain Chief Warrant 5 Master Chief Petty Officer Admiral Commander Chief Warrant 4 Senior Chief Petty Officer Vice Admiral Lt Commander Chief Warrant 3 Chief Petty Officer Rear Admiral Lieutenant Chief Warrant 2 Petty Officer 1 Commodore Lieutenant jg Warrant Officer Petty Officer 2 Ensign Petty Officer 3 Crewman Crewman Apprentice Crewman recruit Star Ships NX Class Specs Lenght:225m Beam:135.8m Draft:33.3m Crew:83 Operational: 5/16 Engines 2 x Impulse Engines 2 x Warp 6.12 Nacelles Weapons 12 x Pulsed Phase Cannons 6 x Torpedo Launchers (4/2) - 175 Torpedoes Defences Hull: Duranium Alloy Polarized Hull Andorian Deflector Shields Other 2 x Shuttle Pods Columbia Class Specs Lenght:225m Beam:135.8m Draft:66.6m Crew:132 Operational: 8/8 Engines 2 x Impulse Engines 2 x Warp 7.3 Nacelles Weapons 12 x Pulsed Phase Cannons 6x Mk1 Phaser Banks 6 x Torpedo Launchers (4/2) - 175 Torpedoes Defences Hull: Duranium Alloy Polarized Hull Andorian Deflector Shields Other 2 x Shuttle Pods Daedalus Class Specs Lenght:160m Beam:67m Draft:50m Crew:50 Operational: 34/48 Engines 2 x Impulse Engines 2 x Warp 4.8 Nacelles Weapons 5 x Pulsed Phase Cannons 12 x Laser Turrets 3 x Torpedo Launchers (2/1) - 95 Torpedoes Defences Hull: Duranium Alloy Polarized Hull Andorian Deflector Shields Other 2 x Shuttle Pods Sol Class Specs Lenght:185m Beam:135.8m Draft:33.3m Crew:50 Operational: 27/69 Engines 2 x Impulse Engines 2 x Warp 4.1 Nacelles Weapons 6 x Pulsed Phase Cannons 3 x Torpedo Launchers (2/1) - 125 Torpedoes Defences Hull: Duranium Alloy Polarized Hull Andorian Deflector Shields Other 2 x Shuttle Pods Neptune Class Specs Lenght:125m Beam:135.8m Draft:33.3m Crew:40 Operational: 37/73 Engines 2 x Impulse Engines 2 x Warp 3.7 Nacelles Weapons 4 x Pulsed Phase Cannons 2 x Torpedo Launchers (1/1) - 50 Torpedoes Defences Hull: Duranium Alloy Polarized Hull Other 2 x Shuttle Pods Freedom Class Specs Lenght:140.0m Beam: 85.00m Draft:35.3m Crew:25 Operational: 11/43 Engines 2 x Impulse Engines 2 x Warp 4.1 Nacelles Weapons 5 x Phase Cannons 2 x Torpedo Launchers (1/1) - 50 Spatial Torpedoes Defences Hull: Duranium Alloy Polarized Hull Other 1 x Shuttle Pods Poseidon Class Specs Lenght:225m Beam:135.8m Draft:33.3m Crew:85 Operational: 15/37 Engines 2 x Impulse Engines 2 x Warp 5.1 Nacelles Weapons 10 x Pulsed Phase Cannons 8 x Torpedo Launchers (6/2) - 250 Torpedoes Defences Hull: Duranium Alloy Polarized Hull Other 2 x Shuttle Pods Sarajevo Class Specs Lenght:100.0m Beam:40.0m Draft:30.0m Crew:25 Operational: 17/43 Engines 2 x Impulse Engines 2 x Warp 3.5 Nacelles Weapons 3 x Pulsed Phase Cannons 2 x Spatial Torpedo Launchers (1/1) - 35 Torpedoes Defences Hull: Duranium Alloy Polarized Hull Other 2 x Shuttle Pods Discovery Class Specs Lenght: 35m Beam: 17.45m Draft:12.2m Crew: Operational: 8/97 Engines 2 x Impulse Engines 2 x Warp 4.1 Nacelles Weapons 2 x Pulsed Phase Cannons 1 x Spatial Torpedo Launchers (1/0) - 25 Torpedoes Defences Hull: Duranium Alloy Polarized Hull Other 2 x Shuttle Pods Category:Space Forces